


Stick Together

by EighthSpan



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Consensual, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Happy Sex, Lore - Freeform, Love, Magic, Melting, Monster Girl, Multi, Slime, Slime Girl, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan
Summary: Convinced by the perks of monsterization, a human couple willingly submit themselves to the process and indulge in delightful absurdity. Features the Dark Slime from Monster Girl Encyclopedia.





	Stick Together

 

Abraham sighed contently and sat down in a wicker chair, bringing a cup of coffee up to his lips. From his spot on his home's balcony, he had an excellent vantage point to survey the beautiful realm of Arum Sedis. In the distance, impressive towers and manors made of marble and granite composed the heart of the city. The great, domed structure at the center of the area was the  _Scleratia Sophia_ , the seat of power for Lady Ilassa, the powerful succubus that ruled Arum Sedis. Spreading out from the city were buildings of sandstone and adobe, making up the merchant and residential districts. Even in the early morning, the streets were beginning to fill with people, a testament to the liveliness and prosperity of the realm.

 

Abraham turned his gaze upwards. The sky held only a few, wispy clouds, and the air of the early morning was still cool. The sky seemed to shimmer with an unnatural, green light. It was like the Aurora lights he had read about, but they continued to shine even in daylight - proof that Lady Ilassa's demon realm was potent, indeed. Abraham took another sip of coffee and hummed to himself.

 

He quite liked it here. He and his wife Violet had been in Arum Sedis for several weeks, visiting on the recommendation of a close friend. The realm was beautiful, peaceful, and prosperous. The city had earned its reputation as the Jewel of the Desert, Abraham decided. The arts and sciences flourished in equal measure, and there was a degree of mutual tolerance among its peoples that surpassed any location in his memory. It seemed impossible that a realm with such a diverse population could stand. But not only did Arum Sedis endure, it thrived. It seemed that people here were willing to see beyond looks alone.

 

Abraham and his wife were both wandering scholars, with a shared interest in the arcane. They lived humbly, and few possessions, but their talents with magic made it easy to find work and lodgings wherever they went. Every village had odd jobs and requests to handle, after all. They had found each other during their travels, and fell in love. From that point on, they decided to wander together, their shared company making discovering new places that much more exciting. But wanderlust always returned, and they eventually moved on, eager to find the next great thing.

 

But for the first time, that hadn't happened. They felt no urge to leave Arum Sedis, and were in fact quick shocked when they realized that they were considering  _settling down_. While the notion initially seemed ridiculous, they realized after a lengthy discussion that Arum Sedis would likely never bore them. It was a center of culture, a nexus of progress. There were always new developments, always new strangers and travelers bringing in new stories and skills.

 

And with a shared laugh, it was decided. They would stay! So they ventured out to the  _Scleratia Sophia_ , intending to go through the usual application process and find themselves an affordable place to live. Then they would offer their skills to the magical research guilds, and work their way up. But they soon found out that the process was anything but usual. They had expected to meet a wealthy estate merchant, or perhaps a Gyoubu Danuki or an enterprising Wight.

 

Instead, they were greeted by a succubus with a pair of white wings, wearing a casual, blue dress - Lady Ilassa herself, ruler of the entire kingdom. She was shockingly informal, greeting them with a smile, a wave, and a friendly greeting. As it turns out, Lady Ilassa liked to greet newcomers to her realm whenever possible. She saw it as an important gesture, a way for both parties to get to know each other. She also revealed that, in the early days of her kingdom, this process was far lengthier. 

 

Unlike her sisters, Ilassa did not spread demonic influence through war, but peace. She built Arum Sedis from the ground up, converting a small village into a burgeoning tourist's paradise. Her ultimate goal was to convince traveling humans to stay, exchanging cultural practices and scientific information. And for her, there was no greater joy than convincing human couples to willingly undergo the monsterization process. She revealed the depth of research that she put into that process. She examined the couple's personality and preferences closely, taking great effort to pick the most compatible type of mamono for them.

 

Of course, that was all in the past. The program continued, but Ilassa no longer had the time to oversee it personally - Arum Sedis was not the small town it had once been. Still, she liked to take a case every now and then - and Abraham and Violet had been chosen.

 

It was quite the surprise. At first, the pair weren't sure if it was a welcome one. They preferred a quieter, gentler pace of life, and suddenly meeting one of the most powerful figures in the entire world and being asked to consider monsterization did  _not_ fit that agenda. Even so, they could hardly refuse her offer. They had met a few important figures in the past, even a handful of royal families, but none of them had seemed quite as...genuine, as Lady Ilassa. They accepted her offer, and she began to lead them on a tour through the city.

 

Curious, Violet asked if it was normal for the ruler of the kingdom to walk around the city without so much as a single bodyguard. Ilassa laughed, allowing pride to slip into her tone. She explained that her city had exceptionally low rates of violent crime, and her heritage meant that she was more than capable of defending herself. With a wink, she added that she wasn't as alone as Violet thought, either. Tilting her head curiously, Violet was about to ask what she meant, when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ilassa' shadow  _move_. Apparently moving of its own free will along the street, it waved at them, and then returned to being an inanimate shadow. Violet gasped, utterly captivated by the ingenious use of summoning magic. Ilassa must have disguised her familiar as her own shadow, giving her a bodyguard that could invisibly follow her anywhere!

 

During the course of her hour-long tour, Abraham began to realize just how impressive Ilassa was. Even during that short tour, she was subtly probing them, testing them. She was likely already forming conclusions about their personalities, and he almost shuddered as he realized that he wanted to hear her them.

 

_So this is the true power of a Lilim_ , he thought to himself. Ilassa's true strength lie not in physical prowess or sheer magical power, but her truly demonic charisma. She was a magnificent paradox. Part of Abraham felt unnerved and intimidated by her subtle gestures, and the other part was captivated by her open friendliness, already yearning to meet her again.

 

In the end, Ilassa's shadowy familiar had whispered something to her, indicating that she was out of time. She directed them to one of her officials that would help them find a home, offering an apologetic smile. Then she disappeared in a magical puff of smoke as she teleported away. Violet and Abraham were left standing there, blinking at the wonder of what had just happened.

 

Neither was certain how they felt about monsterization yet, but they couldn't deny that the idea, Arum Sedis, and Ilassa herself, were all becoming  _exceptionally_  interesting. And really, what more had they come here for?

 

**********

 

His wife's voice drew Abraham out of his daydreams.

 

"Good morning," Violet said sleepily, stifling a yawn. Holding her own cup of coffee, she sat down in an adjacent wicker chair and joined her husband on the balcony.

 

"Morning, Vi," he replied. "Sleep well?"

 

"Very well." Violet settled into her chair and took a sip of coffee. "Maybe a little too well. I thought I was going to be too excited to sleep."

 

"No second thoughts, then?" Abraham asked, raising an eyebrow. "We won't get many more chances to turn back."

 

Violet didn't immediately reply, turning her gaze out to the cityscape. After nearly a minute, she took another sip of coffee, hummed contently, and nodded.

 

"Nope," she said softly. "I'm convinced. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared, but...Lady Ilassa's research holds up. I think she's right."

 

"You only think so?" Abramham prompted.

 

"Could anyone be entirely certain?" Violet frowned. "It's an enormous decision. But yeah, I think she's right. We've only been meeting with her for about a week, but...she's demonstrated herself to be a very good judge of character."

 

"Besides..." Violet turned and smiled suggestively at her husband. "Don't play coy, I know you're starting to really look forward to this."

 

"You see right through me, as always," he laughed. "Yes. I'm looking forward to this, too."

 

"Good," she nodded. "Your participation is rather mandatory, you know."

 

With that, the two were quiet for a while, taking in the quiet peace of the morning together. After a few minutes, the coffee took its full effects, and they felt energized and ready to begin their day.

 

"We still have a few hours," Abraham said. "What should we do?"

 

"Well, normally we'd still be tangled together in bed," Violet giggled. "But, tragically, we have to restrain ourselves for the appointment, so...why don't we just take a walk around the city?"

 

Her husband smiled and nodded, and the two departed to stroll around, not heading to anywhere in particular.

 

**********

 

Abraham moved to knock on the door, but it opened just before he moved his hand down. Curiously, it didn't seem that anyone inside had opened the door.

 

"Come in," a female voice said.

 

Shrugging, he stepped inside, Violet following behind him. The door closed on its own. Abraham looked around the room, but didn't see their host. The room was one of several in the basement level of the  _Scleratia Sophia_ , which had chambers for both research and ceremonial purposes. The room was very dark, and neither of them could see much.

 

"Hello again, you two," their unseen host greeted. "Oh! Right, the darkness. Just a moment..."

 

With a subtle flick of her wrist, their host turned the lights on. Lanterns embedded into the walls and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling flickered to life, glowing with an ethereal, blue flame. With the room now bathed in sufficient lighting, they could at last see their host. She was June, a prominent magical academic. Having been a longtime supporter of Ilassa's endeavors, helping to establish the early Arum Sedis, she was trusted with a management position in her friend's transformation program.

 

And she was also a dark slime - a mass of purple, sentient ooze that was free to change form at will.

 

June currently resembled a tall, human woman with long hair - if her skin and hair were all the same color, and the same substance. She looked significantly more...solid, than the last time they had met her. Even so, her exterior shimmered faintly in the light, and her entire body was always gently churning and undulating.

 

Violet still couldn't shake the idea that she looked a little bit like boysenberry syrup.

 

Abraham took the chance to glance around the room. They had been introduced to June a few days prior, but this was their first time visiting her chamber beneath the  _Scleratia Sophia._  The room reminded him of a wizard's tower that he had encountered some time before he had partnered with Violet. The sides of the room were lined wall-to-wall with bookcases, each shelf packed tightly with a wealth of information. Maps and charts lined what free space there was, a few tables cluttered with scientific and magical apparatuses. Even with only this cursory examination, he was certain that he could spend a great deal of time here.

 

At the far side of the room, there was an open doorway to another room, but that room was still dark, and he couldn't see what it held.

 

June clasped her hands together, which made a squishing sound that drew his attention back to her.

 

"Sorry about that!" she said, giving a small bow of apology. "I forgot that you two couldn't see in the dark yet."

 

"It's no problem, Miss June," Violet smiled politely. "Thank you for seeing us."

  
"Oh, there's no need to be so formal!" June beamed, placing her hands on her hips. "You can just call me June. And come in, come in!"

 

The pair shuffled forward. Abraham reached to close the door, but once again, it moved by itself.

 

"What did you enchant the door with?" he asked.

 

"Oh, that?" she asked. June absentmindedly started running a hand through the purple mass that mimicked hair. In an impressive display of dexterity, her hand and hair did not meld together, despite being the same material. 

 

"I'd love to say that it was a simple trick," she admitted. "But really, linking a remote sensor spell with a directed telekinesis spell took  _far_  longer than I'd care to reveal."

 

"At least it works, right?" he suggested. "I'd like to learn that trick, sometime."

 

"And I'd like to learn that spell with the lights," Violet added.

 

"Of course!" June said happily. "But, all in good time, for we have a different purpose in mind today, don't we?"

 

June placed a finger to her lips, and her smile suddenly promised more than just friendship and magic lessons. Abraham swallowed nervously. He could see how June had become friends with Lady Ilassa.

 

"Indeed we are," Violet affirmed, nodding and forming a growing smile of her own. "Shall we begin?"

 

"Yes!" June said enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the air and breaking out into an excited giggle. "Oh, this is so exciting! Follow me to the back room, you two!"

 

June twirled around and started to walk to the dark room at the back. Abraham watched her feet curiously, wanting to confirm something he had noticed during their last meeting. When June's foot lifted off the ground after each step, no ooze was left on the ground. That confirmed his initial idea that a slime must be able to modify their solidity at will, and it also meant that they could avoid leaving a slimy trail everywhere they went, like a snail. He supposed it was rather silly that he didn't already know that. But then again, he had never met a dark slime before.

 

What Abraham  _also_  noticed was how each step was perhaps a little more forceful than it needed to be. The reverberations of her footsteps sent ripples up through her body, causing her legs and backside to jiggle alluringly. During their first meeting, Abraham couldn't help but stare at her body in wonder. Of course, she had noticed his gaze, and expressed that she was flattered when he stammered an apology. It felt...well, frankly it was absurd that his brain was interpreting a mass of slime to be attractive. 

 

But that thought had been swiftly pushed aside. Absurdity was too often used as an excuse to brush something away without proper consideration. Would he ridicule and dismiss something, just because it didn't fit into his obsolete understanding of the world? No, of course not. Shortly into their first meeting with June, Violet and Abraham had decided to embrace the absurd, to explore it and find what it held. And now they were here, on the threshold of one of the most important decisions in their lives. The time for blushing and looking away was long past.

 

"Right?" Violet whispered, leaning over and smiling conspiratorially. "For a mass of living goo, she has an incredible ass."

 

Abraham laughed and pulled his wife in for a brief kiss, then started to follow June into the back room, holding Violet's hand.

 

**********

 

The room at the back turned out to be a bedroom. June illuminated the room with more magical lighting, revealing the rugs, wardrobes, and dressers held within. Violet found it odd that June's room even had those, considering slimes were essentially always naked. The two notable features of the room were a large, rectangular mirror that rested along one of the walls, and a huge, four poster bed with luxurious, red fabrics. The bed was large enough to easily fit all three of them at once, and looked incredibly comfortable.

 

"So here's how this is going to work," June explained, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, the lighting in the room dimming slightly as she did so.

 

"You two need to...get 'warmed up', before we can really begin. Violet here needs to be in the appropriate state before I can work my magic on her. Besides, what's the fun of jumping right into the main event, right?"

 

The couple nodded in understanding, Violet more enthusiastically than her husband. She noticed his hesitation and leaned over, squeezing his hand affectionately. He smiled at the gesture, and nodded again.

 

"Now this is probably kind of irrelevant," June continued. "But it's worth clarifying, just in case. Violet and I are going to get to know each other  _very_  intimately, but there are three of us here. So, Abraham, if you want to set limits on anything that you aren't comfortable with, now is the time." 

 

He took a deep breath and placed a hand under his chin before answering.

 

"We've already discussed this amongst each other," Abraham said. "We don't want to add any unnecessary boundaries - you should be fully involved."

 

"We've both been looking forward to this," Violet winked. "Besides, I know he's been  _burning_  with curiosity to see what you can do."

 

Abraham laughed nervously, but didn't deny it. Not being able to be intimate with your partner caused the mind to...wander to certain fantasies.

 

"I'm very glad to hear that," June said professionally. "And I should add that you're under no obligation to continue any sort of relationship with me after the fact, though I certainly wouldn't object if you wanted to. Whatever you want to do is the way it will be. Okay?"

 

Both of them nodded, and June tittered happily.

 

"Would you believe that this is the first time I've gotten to do this part myself?" she said, flicking a wrist. "You have  _no_  idea how long I've been waiting to do this!"

 

Soft, slow tones began to fill the room, somehow emanating from every corner of the room at once.

 

"Ooh!" Violet exclaimed. "A sound spell! Oh, I've always wanted to try using one to play music, but I could never get the hang of it!"

 

"Just a little something to set the mood," June smiled. "Now, why don't you get started by undressing each other? I'll watch from the sidelines until you're feeling ready for me to step in."

 

With a mischievous grin, Violet turned and embraced her husband, pulling his head in close and kissing him. It was a far deeper and more passionate kiss than before, and demonstrated just how eager Violet was.

 

"And here I thought you would want to take your time," Abraham panted when his wife finally pulled away.

 

"We've waited too long for this," she said breathily. "Arms up."

 

He loved it when Violet was assertive like this, when her eyes shone with that perfect mix of lust and love. He complied with her demand, allowing her to rustle his shirt off him. She hastily folded it up and tossed it onto one of the nearest dressers.

 

She leaned back and smiled appreciatively, taking in her husband's upper body. Neither of them were exactly athletes, but traveling as much as they did kept you in good shape. She ran a hand over his chest, feeling the texture of his skin and muscles, before tilting her head up to kiss him again. This one was gentler, softer, yet it carried no less passion than before.

 

"Now take mine off," she said softly, raising her arms. He lifted her shirt off her, casting it next to his own. Abraham took his turn to admire her, holding her close and rubbing her shoulders. Her skin was soft, lightly browned from weeks under the desert sun.

 

"And your tan was starting to come in so nicely," he sighed. "It's kind of a shame."

 

"I'll trade a nice tan for the ability to alter my entire being any day," she countered, nuzzling her cheek against his.

 

June remained on the edge of the bed, almost feeling as if she was intruding. She gently rocked her legs back and forth, silently cheering them on.

 

After a few more moments of tender affection, Violet took her husband's hands in her own and guided them to her back, where the clasp of her bra waited. With practiced familiarity, he easily undid it and cast it into the growing pile of clothing. Violet looked down and grasped her own breasts, pushing them up and frowning.

 

"I've always been a little insecure about my chest," she hummed. "I guess that's not really going to be a problem anymore, huh."

 

"You already know that I'll love them, no matter what size they are," he replied, kissing her again and replacing her hands with his own. He started to massage and knead her breasts, feeling her soft, feminine flesh yield to his touch.

 

The act began to fire Violet up again, and she held and intensified their kiss, her tongue dipping into his mouth to duel with his own. Abraham's right hand drifted lower, wrapping around Violet's body to squeeze her ass. She yelped a little when she felt it, the sound muffled into his mouth.

 

June silently cheered and pumped her fist, impressed by the unexpected sneak attack. She couldn't wait to see how Violet would react!

 

Violet broke the kiss and pulled back, but she wasn't angry, judging by her lewd grin. She slunk to her knees, crouching as she quickly undid her husband's trousers. There was a significant bulge in her husband's underclothes, straining against the fabric. She used one hand to give his shaft an affectionate squeeze, the other reaching down to gently grip his sack. He grunted and froze up at the sudden attention.

 

"What hiding in here, I wonder?" Violet smiled.

 

June pulled her legs up close to her chest, gently swaying side to side as she mentally awarded anther point to Violet. An impressive counterattack!

 

Violet played with her husband through the fabric for a while before growing bored and tugging his underclothes off. She couldn't resist licking her lips when she saw his member. They had never gone so long without making love before, and her hunger was starting to grow unbearable.

 

"Ah," June said, finally chiming in. "What a lovely sight."

 

"Isn't it?" Violet agreed.

 

"That hunger you feel now, Violet?" June explained. "That yearn for affection, that driving need for pleasure? It's pretty intense, right?"

 

Violet nodded fiercely, starting to stroke her husband with both hands. He had to shut one of his eyes and adjust his posture to maintain his balance.

 

"It's going to be even stronger once you've turned," June said seductively. "It's hard for me to put a number on it, as I was never human to begin with. But from what I've heard from personal accounts? I'd say it will be easily three, probably five times as strong."

 

Violet gasped and turned to look at June, jaw slackened. To Abraham's dismay, her hands stopped as well.

 

"You can't be serious!" she protested. "H-how? How do mamono even  _exist_ , if you're feeling that all the time?"

 

"It's true," June admitted. "The hunger, that  _demand_   for sexual pleasure, is extremely strong for all of us. It can be incredibly distracting."

 

"But..." June's face twisted into a sinful grin. "The pleasure you get from sating that need? It increases, too, by a factor that you can't even  _begin_  to comprehend."

 

"I mean that literally," June laughed. "If your body was exposed to that level of pleasure right now, well...you would melt. That's kind of how this works."

 

"Incredible..." Violet cooed.

 

"I'm sure the science behind it is very interesting," Abraham groaned. "But could we maybe..."

 

"Sorry, love," Violet apologized, returning her attention to him. "Thank you for being so patient. I think you deserve a reward!"

 

Violet leaned forward and ducked under his aching cock, sticking her tongue out and giving him a long lick, from tip to base. As she made the return trip, she maneuvered one of her hands around and gripped his sack again. When her tongue reached his tip again, she opened her mouth wide and took him inside, beginning to fondle his balls at the same time. Her husband groaned blissfully, welcoming the return of her ministrations.

 

"Starting both actions simultaneously," June admired, now voicing her thoughts out loud. "An impressive technique."

 

Violet hummed pridefully and winked at her as she took more of Abraham's cock into her mouth, feeling his tip brush up against the back of her mouth. She pressed her lips more tightly, trapping his cock inside her mouth as she started to suck on him. He groaned again, more loudly than before.

 

Soft moans and slurps filled the room, joining the effects of the music spell. June scooted back from her position on the bed, lying on her stomach and raising her legs in the air. She supported her head with her hands, utterly captivated as she watched the couple. These two understood each other very well, she could tell. Once they changed, they would get to discover each other's bodies all over again. She couldn't help but envy that a little.

 

Violet continued her actions for a while, continuing to shift her rhythm. She twisted around his cock and continued to suck on him, all the while fondling his sack and stroking his shaft with her other hand. She did her best to break up her pattern and remain unpredictable - sometimes she slowed down, other times she sped up and changed direction suddenly. The effects were obvious, and as her husband's groans got louder, he was finding it more difficult to stay balanced.

 

June frowned. No, it was a little too soon for that.

 

"I think I'll intervene here," June announced. "Why don't you two move to the bed? Let me get out of your way."

 

Violet released her lover's cock with a  _pop,_  looking up at him with a smirk. Abraham covered one eye with his hand as he found his breath and steadied himself. The two repositioned to the bed, June having scooted over to the far side. Violet gestured for Abraham to sit down first, so he did, lying his head on the pillows. Violet came up next to him, gave him a quick kiss, and then rotated around, placing her rear in front of his face, and leaned forward to resume her oral technique without a word.

 

He took the obvious cue and started to pleasure her with his mouth, as well. He gripped her cheeks to spread her open, and dipped his tongue inside of her. This was one of their favorite positions to make love in. There was just something beautifully selfless about it - each partner could only pleasure the other, having no real means of stimulating themselves. Recognizing the trust placed into each other only ignited their passions further, and they each doubled their efforts. Abraham started swirling his tongue around, making deliberate patterns as if he was drawing arcane runes with his tongue. Violet delighted in the pleasure swelling up through her, and found the position more comfortable. Her arms were the perfect length for the task, reaching out to stroke and caress his cock as she licked and sucked him.

 

They kept up the position for a few minutes before it started to become too much. Their sounds were rising in intensity and volume, threatening to peak at any second.

 

"Violet," Abraham warned. He couldn't hold back much longer.

 

She hummed into his groin and increased the intensity of her motions. She didn't need to be warned - she wanted this. She was  _craving it._  

 

Abraham kept pleasuring her for as long as he could, but as he began to tip over, he couldn't help but pull away for air. Grunting fiercely, his hips automatically bucked upwards. Anticipating the reaction, Violet had already adjusted her position, raising her head a bit so she wouldn't gag or choke.

 

_...another thing that will soon be a part of the past,_  June thought. Once Violet was a dark slime, she would be practically invincible. The couple could be as rough with each other as they wanted, and it would be impossible for them to hurt each other. Sighing happily, June watched closely as Violet brought her husband through his orgasm. She didn't stop stroking or sucking on him, especially not when the pleasure was at its most intense. Eventually, Abraham's cock stopped jerking, and he collapsed with his arms spread out, spent. Violet came off him, taking a big gulp of air, and swallowing the seed that she hadn't already.

 

"How does he taste?" June prompted.

 

"Good," Violet panted, sitting up and resting on her knees. "Really good!"

 

Unknown to the both of them, June had prepared a special spell earlier. It passively affected the both of them, increasing their lust and bolstering their stamina. Abraham would still be down for the count for a while, but nowhere near as long without her spell. With the aid of the spell, Violet's body was processing a tiny amount of her husband's spirit energy, letting her taste a fraction of the bliss she would come to know in the near future.

 

Violet moved to clean off her husband's cock, but stopped herself as a deliciously wicked idea slipped into her mind.

 

"Come try him," she suggested, winking at June.

 

June blinked, caught off guard. She had underestimated these two - she made a mental note to document this for later.

 

"Thank you for the invitation," she replied, slinking over to join the couple. She extended one hand, supporting Abraham's softening member, and lowered her mouth down to accept it. It was technically an unnecessary move - she was fully capable of tasting him from any part of her body - but there was no need to go for that quite yet. These two were confident and eager to learn, but they probably weren't ready for  _that_  level of absurdity so soon.

 

Still overly sensitive from his climax, Abraham groaned and squirmed as June cleaned him. She made lots of small squishing and squelching sounds as her slime wrapped around him, vacuuming up every single drop of his seed and Violet's saliva. Violet leaned over and started massaging June's shoulders, wanting to bring her into the fun, but unsure how exactly to begin.

 

June kept playing with Abraham until she was sure that it really was starting to become too much for him, and pulled off with a satisfied sigh.

 

"He  _is_  good," she admitted. "You're in for quite the treat, Violet!"

 

"I'm looking forward to it," Violet smiled.

 

"Now," June started. "Since it's going to take your delicious husband some time before he's ready again, why don't you and I put on a little show for him?"

 

"I like the sound of that."

 

Violet leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the dark slime, pulling her head closer. June felt very different from what she expected. She was prepared to tolerate some level of uncomfortable gooeyness, but June was actually quite pleasant to feel. She was cool to the touch, and had just the right balance of solidity to be uniform, but delightfully squishy. She giggled with childlike glee as she sunk her fingers beneath the surface of June's exterior.

 

"You're so...squishy!" Violet praised. "I've never felt anything quite like you."

 

"Thank you," June laughed softly. When her amusement faded, she looked deep into Violet's eyes. The two held the gaze for a while, before Violet slowly moved forwards, bringing her lips against June's. It seemed impossible, but somehow, she felt wonderful even on her lips. The kiss was brief, the two still learning how far they wanted to go with each other.

 

"Hmm," June hummed, pulling away. "You've kissed a girl before, haven't you?"

 

Violet tilted her head curiously. "You could tell?"

 

June shook her head. "Just a guess."

 

Violet's nostalgic smile said it all. June leaned in and kissed her again, beginning to use her hands to fondle the human woman's breasts.

 

"Ah!" Violet gasped and squirmed at the sensation when her nipples were suddenly covered by June's slime. She was cool, but not cold. "That tickles!"

 

June giggled mischievously and gentled pushed Violet onto her back, continuing to kiss her all the while. Violet moaned deeply and craned her neck backwards. June was now covering most of her body, her sides spilling around her torso and meeting the bedsheets. She didn't feel heavy at all, and June kept up her assault as she savored all of the flavors that Violet's body had to offer. Kissing her everywhere, she tasted everything, spreading her sticky slime over the woman's breasts, her ass, and her lips. She could still taste the lingering energy on the woman's lips, the ghostly sensation of her husband.

 

Violet returned the sensations, continuing to squish and massage the dark slime. She reached one hand around to June's rear and gave her left cheek a firm grab, delighting in the way her substance yielded to her touch. June responded by kissing her more aggressively, dipping into the woman's mouth. For his part, Abraham watched intently, utterly spellbound as the two kissed and fondled each other. Their display was unbelievably erotic, and he felt himself already preparing to go again.

 

Deciding to escalate things, June's left hand slowly trailed down Violet's body, coming to rest between her legs. Without a word, Violet spread her legs, exposing her eager pussy. When June slipped a slimy finger inside of her, she jerked upwards and moaned deeply. The coolness of June's slimy substance contrasted wonderfully with the warm flesh of her insides, and it felt incredible. June fed more of her substance inside Violet, then slowly retracted it in one smooth motion, causing the woman to whine pitifully.

 

"Don't stop," Violet pouted.

 

"I'd love to keep going," June apologized. "But it's not my place. Take a look..." June gestured her head over to Abraham, whose eyes were staring at them, wide with intense lust. He was quite clearly ready to go again, judging by his stiff, rigid erection.

 

"That was incredible," he said through grit teeth. "You weren't kidding about putting on a show."

 

"I wasn't acting," Violet laughed. "She feels really good."

 

Abraham got up and moved over, hovering over his wife, who met his eyes and smiled lovingly at him. June took the woman's legs and held them apart. Then she took her fingers and spread apart Violet's folds, revealing her dripping cunt that still held a few drops of purple slime.

 

"I think it's time," June said, smiling proudly. "You're both ready. Take your wife, Abraham. Make her feel the same kind of pleasure that she gave to you. Make your last fuck as humans one worth remembering!"

 

June's words spurred Abraham on in a way that he hadn't thought possible. He wouldn't be surprised if she was using some kind of charm spell, but he didn't care in the slightest. This felt so right, so perfect!

 

"I love you," Violet said sweetly.

 

"I love you, too," he replied.

 

No further words were needed. Abraham leaned forward and pinned his wife to the bed beneath him, sinking his cock deep inside of her with a single motion. They moaned out together, sharing in the ecstasy of finally being together again in the most intimate way possible. They had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity, and now, at long last, they finally had it! The time for teasing, the time for foreplay was long gone.

 

They immediately started to pick up their pace as Abraham drew back and thrust forward again, each time a little faster, a little rougher. Violet moaned into her husband's ears, her cries making him even more frantically lustful. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding him as close to her as she could. Her legs wrapped around his ass, limiting his ability to pull out. She needed him to take her deep and hard, and he gave it everything he had to satisfy her.

 

Even as their lovemaking grew more intense, the bed remained quiet, having been specifically built for this purpose. An additional layer of sound spells, enacted by June, kept the annoying squeaking to a minimum. With a flick of her hand, June disabled the music spell. The only music she wanted filling the room at the moment was the sound of passionate lovemaking.

 

June watched adoringly as the couple raced to their mutual peak, loving the way that Violet's thighs rippled every time her husband slammed his cock into her. She loved the sound that his balls made as they slapped against his wife, too. An idea struck her, and she slunk forward, ready to experiment. June reached out to where the two were connected, and started to pleasure them both. She surrounded Abraham's sack in her cool slime, massaging it  with careful attention. And she used another hand to slip a strand of her slime into Violet's cunt, adding a little more slime into her.

 

The extra lubricant made all three of them moan in delight. Abraham grew even more intense, grunting and fiercely slamming into Violet. June's instincts as a mamono told her that both humans were rapidly approaching a mutual climax. June herself was becoming so aroused, she hadn't noticed when her hair had started to stretch out, as if it had suddenly grown a mind of its own. The tips of her hair swelled up, becoming rounder and bulb-like. Then they began to darken and swirl, shifting and changing form. After a moment, two white dots appeared on each of her hair-tentacles, resembling eyes. Her left hair-tentacle formed a wicked grin, and her right, a shy smile. These were Edi and Ali, and her relationship with them was...complicated.

 

Edi, her left, extended out to rest near Abraham's ear, and whispered encouragement to him.

 

"Make her scream for you," Edi teased, her tone wickedly lewd. "Take her, make her yours, and paint her insides white!"

 

And Ali, her right, stretched out to whisper into Violet's ear.

 

"Only you can make him feel this good," Ali whispered, her tone soft and soothing. "You two are perfect for each other. Show him how much you love him!"

 

Ali and Edi were a paradox. They were at once separate entities from June, yet also a part of her. In a way, they were loosely similar to Ilassa's familiar that inhabited her shadow, only on a much closer level. As the main persona, June was free to direct Ali and Edi at her leisure, but she did not have full control over them, either. They were extensions of herself, albeit with distinct personalities. Previously, they were sleeping within her core, but the energy released from the couple's lovemaking had stirred them to the surface.

 

There was no need to inform Ali and Edi about the situation. Seeing as they were part of her, they shared her memories, and instantly recognized the couple. June smiled contently, happy to let her extensions handle the talking as she kept pleasuring the human couple from behind.

 

"Fuck her," Edi commanded, giggling madly. "Fuck her harder! Pound her into the bed!"

 

"You deserve this," Ali whispered. "You deserve this joy. You're going to be so happy together!"

 

June's attention and her extension's words proved too much for the couple. Violet hit her peak first, screaming into her lover's shoulder as she exploded. Her legs started to shake, and she pulled Abraham down into her. Her pussy clenched onto him, the extra tightness being exacerbated by the slime filling her. The mix of heat, pressure, coolness, and wetness was too much, and he surged forward with a mighty thrust, filling Violet completely as his tip brushed against the entrance to her womb.

 

June couldn't resist breaking into a fit of giggles. She  _loved_  this. She loved that she could do this for them, to help them see just how much more room they had to love each other. As Abraham's spiritual energy rushed into Violet, mixing and swirling with her own, June knew that the woman was now fully ready.

 

"Maou's tits!" Edi whistled. "Now that's what I like to fuckin' see!"

 

"What a beautiful sight," Ali sighed. "Love is such a wonderful thing."

 

"Nah, having a gorgeous babe pinned beneath you as you fuck her brains out is what's wonderful!" Edi countered.

 

"Manners, Edi," June scolded, withering her vulgar extension with a glare. "They're still winding down."

 

The couple were kissing intensely, still interlocked together. Edi stretched around to look closely at where they were connected, grinning lewdly as seed and slime dripped out of Violet. Ali stayed where she was, sighing again for the happy couple. 

 

After a while, the two were finally still, lying next to each other with one hand interlocked. They laughed tiredly as their breathing came back down to normal, chests heaving.

 

"That was wonderful, you two," June smiled. "A spectacular performance."

 

"Yes!" Ali affirmed. "It was breathtaking! Well..." Ali's features blushed a lighter shade of purple and she turned away. "Not that I breathe or anything. I just thought it was...um..."

 

"It was a metaphor!" Edi laughed.

 

"It wasn't a metaphor!" Ali protested. "It was a figure of speech!"

 

Violet covered one of her eyes with her free hand, laughing. "Who are these two?"

 

"Ali and Edi," June introduced, each extension giving a little bob of their heads in turn. "They are...me, but they also are not. It's complicated, but you'll understand it yourself, once you get your own."

 

"And you two are going to be quiet now, aren't you?" June smiled sweetly at her two extensions, but it was clear that her words held menacing promise.

 

"Of course!" Edi beamed. "This is the best part!"

 

"We don't want to interrupt," Ali nodded.

 

"I had honestly forgotten about that for a second," Abraham chuckled.

 

June nodded. "It's time. Are you ready, Violet? This is your absolute last chance to turn back." 

 

Violet closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then sat up, resting on her knees.

 

"I'm ready," she said, eyes opening to reveal a confident gaze. "Let's do it."

 

"Aw, yeah!" Edi cheered.

 

"You're going to be such a pretty dark slime!" Ali praised.

 

"These two are hilarious," Violet giggled. "I love them."

 

"We love you too, gorgeous!" Edi guffawed.

 

"Alright, that's enough from you," June frowned. "You're ruining the moment."

 

Edi yelped and slunk back. Showing her compliance, her mouth disappeared, leaving only a pair of watching eyes. Ali slunk back as well, but she knew that June trusted her, so she didn't erase her mouth.

 

"Come here," June smiled, beckoning the woman forward with a finger.

 

Violet moved forwards and leaned into the dark slime, giving her a brief smooch. To her surprise, June spun her around and fell backwards, leaving June with her back on the bed, and Violet with her back on top of the dark slime. Abraham maneuvered around for a better viewing angle, a grin spreading across his face as he got ready for another show.

 

"Use the mirror at the far wall," June commanded Violet, immediately beginning an all-out assault on the woman's body. "Watch yourself."

 

So she did. Violet watched as June dissolved her own left foot, stretching out her entire leg into one, long tentacle of slime. Violet spread her legs eagerly, and watched as June wriggled the slimy appendage inside of her pussy. She watched herself gasp at the sensation, experiencing it for the first and last time. It was...very unique. Exquisitely pleasurable, but very different from her husband. Violet giggled as she realized that she would soon be able to do this to herself.

 

June thrust her slime in and out of the woman with increasing force, causing both of them to sway back and forth. Abraham watched, hypnotized, as Violet's breasts jiggled to and fro, her facial features melting into an expression of delirious pleasure. June's breasts jiggled as well, rubbing against the woman's back, tickling her. Violet laughed and squirmed, but found herself unable to move - she was slowly sinking, being pulled into June's substance as if she were quicksand. For a split second, a flash of animal panic rushed through her, her face tightening in a grimace.

 

"It's alright," June whispered. "You're safe. Look at us - look at your husband. You want this. You deserve this."

 

With a reassuring look from Abraham, Violet calmed down, and her expression returned to one of bliss. June's slime started to creep up the woman's side as she sunk deeper into her. The dark slime started with her feet. Violet's feet were entirely encased in the purple goo, yet she found she could still wiggle her toes and move around. As the slime started to creep up her ankles, June started used her hands to massage Violet's breasts, all the while pumping her slime in and out of her.

 

Violet arched her back and moaned deeply. She tilted her head back to look at June, who met her gaze and kissed her. As the slime crept past Violet's knees, Abraham struggled to pull his gaze away. Eventually, he managed to wrench his eyes over to the mirror, watching them from a different perspective. He couldn't deny some small injury to his masculine pride, that someone other than him was making his wife squirm and moan. But her sounds and joyous expression silenced his worries. He and Violet were meant for each other - that would always be the case. But June...she was welcome, too. Whatever Violet wanted to do when she woke up, he would happily go along with it.

 

Ali stretched out above June's head, observing wordlessly. There was nothing she loved more than watching people love freely, without inhibition. Edi's mouth returned as she grinned, but she remained silent, knowing better than to speak up. As she watched the slime creep around the woman's hips, she shared in the pleasure that June was feeling, and June knew exactly how much that her extensions adored being a part of this.

 

June never stopped pleasuring the human woman, continuing to play with her breasts and pussy. At this point, Violet was nearly at the boundary where rational thought was no longer possible.

 

"It feels so good!" she gasped, taking many heavy breaths. "I-I can't take this! My mind-"

 

"You can take it," June interrupted, filling her with even more slime. Violet groaned and squirmed, but at this point, only had control over the motion of her upper torso.

 

Violet's face took on a crazed expression as she watched herself again.

  
"Fuck," she moaned. "This is too much. My, my b-brain can't even keep up!"

 

"Don't try to talk anymore," June said calmly. "Just feel."

 

"Just feel," June repeated, slipping her slime over Violet's breasts and creeping up her shoulders. "Trust me."

 

"It tickles!" Violet laughed. "It tickles, but it feels  _so_  fucking good, too!"

 

"Come closer," June said, beckoning Abraham to her side. "Look at your husband, Violet. See that grin? That's all you."

 

"Heh," Violet panted, no longer capable of speech. "Ehe...ahaha!"

 

Only Violet's head was left. Pausing for a moment, June turned to Abraham, continuing to pleasure the woman.

 

"Watch closely, handsome," she said, using a hand to coyly cover her laughter. "You might not get a chance to see something like this ever again."

 

Violet was crying tears of joy, her brain physically incapable of registering all of the pleasure June was giving her. So she instead remained at a plateau of mind-melting pleasure, giggling wildly as she squirmed within the dark slime's comforting embrace.

 

"Here we go," June announced. Her extensions couldn't help letting out a squeal of excitement.

 

June tilted Violet's head towards her and kissed her deeply. But this time, she did not pull away, and began feeding a small amount of herself through Violet's mouth. Violet's eyes briefly went wide, thinking that she was about to choke. But even as June pulled away and the slime completely covered her head, she did not begin to suffocate. Somehow, she could still breathe. She laughed at the idea. She laughed at the situation, at the absurd volume of pleasure that she was receiving, at the realization that she had never felt so happy in her entire life.

 

Even when she was entirely buried in June's slime, Abraham could still make out his wife's expression of unimaginable joy.

  
And then, slowly and subtly, June's substance grew a little darker. It changed in consistency, too, her exterior seeming to become more liquid, as parts of her body dripped and oozed onto the bed. Her shade of purple grew darker and darker, becoming wine-colored. June moaned loudly and writhed on the bed. This was a unique, extremely pleasurable activity for her, as well, and one that she had yet to experience. The feeling of the happy woman squirming around inside her, even as her form started to give way, was indescribably ecstatic. Ali and Edi started grinning and moaning like lunatics, adding to her chorus of moans.

 

Abraham couldn't help but let out a single laugh as well, his brain struggling to comprehend the most insane sight he had witnessed in his life.

 

As June's ooze grew darker, it became impossible to make out the shape of Violet's body. June's pleasure grew wildly, and her moans grew even stronger.

 

"Hah...uh, aha..." she groaned, incapable of speech.

 

Abraham couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't even blink, no matter how much his eyes started to burn. If he missed even a second of this, he feared his brain might explode.

 

June suddenly gasped and went still, holding for a moment. And then, she reached her own peak, shuddering as a colossal orgasm sent shockwaves through her entire being. Small parts of her exterior flew off, scattering purple ooze over the bed. One of the droplets struck Abraham's cheek and stuck to him, but he didn't even notice.

 

June bucked her hips and thrashed as her climax lasted. In her long life, June had experienced too many incredible orgasms to count, but none of them had lasted as  _long_  as this one! She had no idea how long it had really lasted, but when it finally subsided, she was left spent on the bed, eyes rolled backwards. Ali and Edi were down for the count, falling limply onto the bed.

 

Finally, her senses started to return to her, and she could only think of one thing to say.

 

"Wow," she muttered. "Just...wow."

 

"So..." Abraham coughed. "What now?"

 

"I need a minute," June smiled apologetically. "That took...a lot out of me. I really mean that, it can take a whole month to store the energy needed to melt a woman."

 

"You know?" she added.

 

"I don't," he laughed.

 

"This is going to take a few minutes," June explained. "I might as well tell you what to expect once this is done."

 

"Okay."

 

"Newly converted mamono are  _extremely_  sensitive," June explained. "It's like suddenly waking up, and finding that not only is there an entirely new sense, but all of your old ones are stronger, too. She's going to find everything pretty overwhelming, maybe a little scary. She's going to be pretty dependent on you for a while, so try to be understanding if she suddenly seems unusually clingy, alright?"

 

Abraham nodded, and she continued.

 

"Also, I would stay away from magic until she feels more comfortable. Especially anything big and complex. And, I would-"

 

June was interrupted by a powerful shiver. A subtle shift was beginning to occur in her ooze. Her color was gradually becoming lighter, slowly returning to her original shade.

 

"Oh, she's turning faster than I expected," June muttered. "Okay, expedited version! Let's see...stay away from large bodies of water until she has better control over her solidity. It could be pretty dangerous for her if she can't control herself yet. Worst case scenario happens, yank her out with telekinesis, even if she loses mass. When she's more skilled and you're ready to start practicing with water, start small, with puddles and bathtubs and the like. I can help with that, later. Oh, and I really doubt that it's going to be a problem, but make sure you fuck her at least once a day, alright? She can still eat normal food for nutrients, but  _you_  are her main source of energy now, especially for magic."

 

Another powerful shudder coursed through June, her body having almost returned to its original color.

 

"Oh, this is really going to be something," she said excitedly. "Look here, see that?"

 

June pointed to a second, dark sphere inside her body, growing larger and more visible.

 

"That's Violet," she grinned. "Isn't she beautiful?"

 

Abraham just nodded, still in a daze. There were simply no words for this situation.

 

"Okay, last piece of advice!" June declared proudly, scooting back and pressing her back against the headboard of the bed. Despite having an entire person's worth of mass inside of her, she hardly looked different at all. "You ready for it?"

 

"I'm ready," Abraham affirmed.

 

"Brace yourself," June laughed. "She's going to be  _really_  hungry."

 

An even stronger shudder wracked June's body, making her gasp. Her body had returned to its original color, and she was transparent enough now that Abraham could see the second slime core - Violet's core - moving away from the center of June's body, down towards her legs.

 

"Here she comes," June moaned happily.

 

Between June's legs, a lighter shade of purple started to emerge, close to magenta. June's legs quivered and she spread them further apart as Violet's core exited her body, taking a position that made it seem like she was giving birth. Abraham supposed that wasn't far from the truth. Violet's life as a human was over - she was being reborn.

 

It happened surprisingly quickly. As June continued to moan and squirm, a magenta hand burst out from June's darker body, gripping the bed tightly and pulling itself forward. Then her head emerged, gasping for air, even though she didn't require it. As Violet pulled her new body into the world, she gasped and laughed. It was no longer the insane, delirious laughter she had as she was melting, but a simple, pleasant laugh, marveling at the wonder of it all.

 

Finally, her core was free, and she tumbled forward, now separate from her temporary host.

 

"Welcome back," Abraham said plainly. A confused, but delighted smile was plastered across his face.

 

"Well," Violet muttered, holding out her hands and examining her new, slimy form, "I guess I know what being born feels like now."

 

"Was it...bad?" he asked.

 

"Weird," his wife admitted. "Extremely weird. But good. I feel...alive." She looked back to the exhausted June, who smiled at her proudly. Violet gave her an approving nod.

 

Violet's eyes returned to her husband and drifted downwards, resting on his erect member. She felt her core throb at the sight, her mind instantly shifting to more primal instincts.

 

"It was good for you too, apparently," she said, grinning lewdly. "Did you enjoy watching me?"

 

The reborn Violet leaned forward and starting approaching her husband on all fours, her jelly breasts hanging low and swaying as she moved.

 

"Did you like the show we put on for you? Did you like watching your wife melt?" she purred, pushing him onto his back.

 

"Yes," he admitted with a hoarse laugh.

 

"Good," she said, reaching out for his cock. As her fingers wrapped around it, she recoiled a little, surprised by her own sensation.

 

"Even this feels different," she said, starting to play with him, coaxing his cock to grow even harder. "Everything is so different."

 

"You will get used to it soon enough," June explained, moving over to watch them.

 

"Hopefully not too soon," Violet said. "I want to savor this feeling." 

 

Without another word, Violet lowered her head down and opened her mouth, enveloping her husband's shaft with her ooze. Where she normally would have stopped a ways down as he hit the back of her mouth, she no longer truly  _had_  a mouth, let alone a gag reflex. She ended up entirely engulfing him all the way down to his base.

 

"Violet!" he gasped.

 

"No more talking," she hushed, no longer needing her mouth to speak. "You can't understand it yet, but I'm burning up inside! I need to know what June was so excited about - I need you to  _feed_  me!"

 

He tried to say something, but whatever it was, Violet didn't hear it. It was as if her entire existence, her entire world, had been compressed to a single thing - hunger. Rationally, she knew what it was, of course - she needed spiritual energy. But actually experiencing the hunger for herself, in this unfamiliar new body? It was driving her wild.

 

She constricted her slime around his cock, surprising herself with how easy the motion felt. She hummed in delight as she bobbed up and down on him, slurping and squelching. Not yet familiar with her own solidity, a significant amount of her substance oozed and dripped off of her, coating the bed and her husband in sticky, magenta goo.

 

The experience was entirely novel for Abraham, as well. He stared dumbfounded at his wife's transparent body, watching her constrict and slurp on his cock. His shaft went straight through her head - if she adjusted her position a little, he might have cleanly skewered through her entire head.

 

He laughed. Finished thinking, Abraham surrendered himself to his wife's needs, giving in to the absurdity of the situation. He grabbed her the exterior of her head - gently, at first. Then he remembered that he didn't need to be gentle anymore. He experimentally gripped her with more force, and the tips of his fingers sank into her substance.

 

Violet moaned happily, and suddenly Abraham felt a strong suction on his fingers as Violet slurped on those, too.

 

The unfamiliar ecstasy very quickly proved to be too much, and Abraham didn't even have time to warn Violet as he started to pulse inside of her. But Violet didn't want a warning - she demanded his cum, and the energy it held.

 

Abraham groaned and squished his fingers into Violet, watching the cum shoot out of his dick in long strands. He was amazed at the volume, surprised he still had so much to give. Violet's eyes shot wide as she felt her lover spasm, and increased the tightness around him. She had control over every single drop of her substance, and she used every one of them to milk his throbbing cock. It was like running a million little tongues over him, all at once. She hadn't even truly tasted him yet, but already knew it was going to blow past her expectations.

 

Violet's slime core acted like a gravitational anomaly, catching her lover's seed as it shot through her, and slowly pulling it to the center of her body. Her husband watched it travel, utterly captivated. Violet finally released her husband's cock, looking down at her stomach curiously. June watched the new dark slime's face intently, eagerly anticipating her reaction.

 

And then, the white seed inside her body reached the dark core, and was sucked in. It was absorbed in the blink of an eye, the energy contained within it instantly processed.

 

"Gah!" Violet's hands clutched her head as she screamed in overwhelming satisfaction. As more white substance streamed into her dark core, she collapsed backwards, spasming so intensely that it almost looked as if she was seizing.

 

"Oh my," June giggled.

 

"Even our own first feeding wasn't as intense as a new convert," Ali sighed, having apparently regained consciousness to watch the final moments.

 

"I don't even have a phrase for this," Edi whistled. "That's fucking hot, right there."

 

Abraham laughed tiredly, unable to disagree. As exhausted as he was after his third orgasm, he was amazed at the effect he was having on Violet. Was it really  _that_  potent?

 

"YES!" Violet screamed, flashing the widest, lewdest grin he had ever seen. "FUCK! Fuck yes!" 

 

She had finished absorbing all of the whiteness into her core, and now she knew. She knew why monsters went to the lengths that they did, why they tried so hard to convert people. She didn't even know if there was a word capable of describing her level of satisfaction - 'transcendent' seemed appropriate enough.

 

"More," she groaned. Her husband's energy mixing with her own was unbelievably tasty, but it was a drop in the bucket to what she  _really_  needed.

 

"I need more!" she repeated, pouncing forward and pinning Abraham down.

 

"Uh, honey, I'm not sure if I-"

 

Violet didn't care. She silenced him by pressing her lips against his, and used her right leg to envelop his softened shaft, repeating the same, intense gripping she had just used on him. He cried out in protest, but his moans and whimpers did not escape Violet's body.

 

"Should we intervene?" Ali asked out of concern for the helpless man.

 

"You crazy?" Eli protested. "This is when it's just getting good!"

 

"We can watch for a bit longer," June giggled. "Ali, Eli, I expect you to be taking notes on all of this."

 

"Of course!" Ali responded enthusiastically, another strand of slime growing out of her like an arm, making it look like she was saluting.

 

"Wait, what?" Eli mumbled. "We're getting tested?"

 

"Crap," she sighed, resigning herself to her fate as Abraham resigned himself to his. The first half of the couple's monsterization was complete. The second half was up to Violet, and would finish when she had stained enough of her husband's soul with her newfound demonic energy, turning him into an incubus and giving him a new suite of abilities.

 

"Love is a beautiful thing," June and Ali giggled simultaneously. 

 

**********

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *Adjusts beret and takes a drag of cigarette* Love is beautiful, man. Do you get it, man? Two people, coming together in such a trusting and intimate way...it's art, man.
> 
> Beatniks aside, I wanted to try something a little different with this one. With every story I write, I plan to try something new, however small. My first story was very loving and pure. Innocent, even. With this, I wanted to try portraying a couple that is already well-established and familiar with each other. And the dark slime presented an intriguing opportunity to try writing something wonderfully depraved. And isn't that what MGE is all about? Finding that right mix of lewd and lovely. 
> 
> The Scleratia Sophia, Ilassa's seat of power, is named after the famous Hagia Sophia. The name for the real-world cathedral translates to 'Holy Wisdom', so I flipped the words to 'Unholy Wisdom', and voila. It seemed very fitting, given Ilassa's character. And of course the translation is probably wrong, but that's how these things are with Latin, you know?
> 
> With every story, I aim to convey what makes the species of mamono truly unique, and the dark slime had a lot to offer. What separates her from the normal slime is her very high intelligence and magical prowess, so I wrote June to have a prestigious position, and made her this court wizard kind of figure. 
> 
> Of course, the 'melting human women into new dark slimes' aspect is probably their most extreme feature. Monsterization is usually a very rape-heavy idea, so I wanted to explore the idea of consensual melting. Ilassa served as a wonderful method to express that idea - her kingdom is built around peace and consent. I hope I did her character justice, even though she didn't have any direct dialogue.
> 
> The idea for Ali and Edi, June's sentient tentacles, came towards the end of the story, and I'm really glad I came up with that. It was actually very fun to write. Any slime can make tentacles, but as far as I'm aware, only the dark slime's tentacles have faces. Curiously, her entry doesn't mention this at all, so I just ran with my idea of them being partially separate entities, similar to the Jabberwock's extra mouths.
> 
> Finally, thanks to the kind anon who gifted me a lifetime Pastebin Pro account. That was very generous!
> 
> I think that's it. If you made it to the end, cheers, thanks for reading! What did you think of this story?


End file.
